Cinder Magic
A form of magic based on the use of Cinders. It is thus connected directly to Sol and even used by his Emissaries. Nature Cinder Magic operates on two main mechanics, the presence of Cinders and Magic Circles. Said circles are not the kind drawn on the ground, but those created out of light using the user's own energy. In effect their chi is channel into patterns, based in circles. The reason for this is simple, control. On their own Cinder generate a warp in space-time, and when one of these circles exists within that field, it will follow the instructions implied by circle's pattern. While this means mortals must know some form of magical energy/chi manipulation to use it, beings like Emissaries do not need circles to use this form of magic. Perhaps because of Sol's stance against dark magic and Eldritch Things, Cinder Magic seems to exist to counter those two forces. Higher Levels also make use of what is called 'Hyper Geometry'. Restraints/Weaknesses * Will of Sol: As Sol is subconsciously aware of all Cinders and what they are being used for, Cinder Magic cannot be used without his consent. * Cinder Stock: Cinders, when used in Cinder Magic, disappear, even if recycled, they will eventually disappear, especially when they get very far from Sol. Beings like Emissaries can exist indefinitely because they were intended to. Also the more powerful the spell, the more Cinders are needed. History Possibly existing for as long as Cinders have, it is the power used by the Emissaries, to a lesser degree and by the Aspects. When Cinders found their way to mortal realms, these portals would sometimes be used to create Cinder Ultras, but often times the particles would float wildly causing magical phenomenon, or being studied by mortals who would use it as a power source for technology or magic. It is theorized this was done on purpose, to help the mortals defend themselves from Eldritch Things. Popular Spells These are spells commonly associated with Cinder Magic and/or its users. * Protection Ward: Generates a field around a target, attacks such as projectiles will be blocked by previously unseen ribbons of energy. * Healing Light: * Barrier: The user generates a field that automatically slows down and stops any attack aimed at them. * Holy Smite: A bright ray of light, usually from a staff that smites beings of darkness/evil and purges them from their host bodies. It can be used in wave form. * Devastation Wave: A pulse of energy that devastates the unprotected, warping reality and leaving fossilized remains in its wave, echoing in form. * Wrath of Sol: Usually performed by at least three masters, calls down a massive column of fire to incinerate a city or battlefield. * Light Elemental: Conjures elemental of light/Cinder that exist to hunt down things of darkness. * Space Warp: Generates a field, where in the user can warp space-time for others and himself. Examples include leaving someone floating in zero-G's, slowing them down in time, or reducing them to fundamental particles. At higher levels, they can teleport or create portals. * Living Lightning: A form of magical lightning, denoted by the white sparkle it has. It can have devastating effects on matter, or be used for other spells. it is considered a manifestation of the user's will and a sign of master. ** Lightening Spear * Mimic/Transformation: Self explanatory * Matter Manipulation: * Sol/Psy/Void Fire: A (usually) blue that burns at the owners command. * Portals/Teleportation: * Elemental Astral Projection: A form of astral projection were the users mind controls an elemental of their own creation. Besides being an elemental, it behaves like a normal astral projection and fades once the user wakes up. * Dragon Elemental: Draconian Elementals, a favored of Sol. They are often fire elementals and are typically serpentine with arms, legs and wings. They breathe void fire. Things Made using Cinder Magic * Cinder Steel: A metal created using it, it is what Emissaries are made up of, and their armor. * Embers: Special fuels for magic purposes. Category:Magic